Faraon II/20
Rozdział dwudziesty W pół godziny później ukazały się gęste ognie armii egipskiej, a niebawem orszak księcia znalazł się w obozie. Ze wszystkich stron odezwały się trąbki na alarm, żołnierze chwycili broń i krzycząc stawali w szeregach. Oficerowie padali księciu do nóg i jak wczoraj po zwycięstwie, podniósłszy go na rękach, zaczęli obchodzić z nim oddziały. Ściany wąwozu drżały od okrzyków: "Żyj wiecznie, zwycięzco!... Bogowie opiekują się tobą!..." Otoczony pochodniami zbliżył się święty Mentezufis. Następca zobaczywszy go wydarł się z rąk oficerów i pobiegł naprzeciw kapłana. - Wiesz, ojcze święty - zawołał Ramzes - schwytaliśmy libijskiego wodza Tehennę!... - Marna zdobycz - odparł surowo kapłan - dla której naczelny wódz nie powinien był rzucać armii. Szczególniej wówczas, gdy lada chwilę nowy nieprzyjaciel może nadciągnąć. Książę odczuł całą sprawiedliwość zarzutu, lecz właśnie dlatego zerwał się w nim gniew. Zacisnął pięści, zabłyszczały mu oczy... - Na imię matki twej, milcz, panie! - szepnął stojący za nim Pentuer Następcę tak zdziwiło nieoczekiwane odezwanie się jego doradcy, że w jednej chwili ochłonął, a ochłonąwszy zrozumiał, że najwłaściwiej będzie przyznać się do błędu. - Prawdę mówisz, wasza dostojność - odparł. - Ani armia wodza, ani wódz armii nigdy nie powinien opuszczać. Sądziłem jednak, że zastąpisz mnie ty, święty mężu, który tu jesteś przedstawicielem ministra wojny... Spokojna odpowiedź ułagodziła Mentezufisa, więc kapłan już nie przypomniał księciu zeszłorocznych manewrów, na których namiestnik tak samo opuścił wojska i - wpadł w niełaskę u faraona. Wtem z wielkim krzykiem zbliżył się do nich Patrokles. Grecki wódz znowu był pijany i z daleka wołał do księcia: - Patrz, następco, co zrobił święty Mentezufis... Ty ogłosiłeś przebaczenie dla wszystkich żołnierzy libijskich, którzy opuszczą najezdników i wrócą do armii jego świątobliwości... Do mnie ci ludzie zbiegli się i ja dzięki temu rozbiłem lewe skrzydło nieprzyjacielskie... Tymczasem dostojny Mentezufis kazał wszystkich wymordować... Zginęło blisko tysiąc jeńców, samych naszych eks-żołnierzy, którzy mieli otrzymać łaskę!... Księciu znowu krew uderzyła do głowy, ale wciąż stojący za nim Pentuer szepnął: - Milcz, przez bogi, milcz!... Lecz Patrokles nie miał doradcy, więc krzyczał dalej: - Od tej chwili raz na zawsze straciliśmy zaufanie u obcych, no - i u swoich... Bo w końcu i nasza armia musi rozprzęgnąć się, gdy pozna, że na jej czoło wdzierają się zdrajcy... - Nędzny najmito - odparł zimno Mentezufis - także to śmiesz odzywać się o wojsku i zaufanych jego świątobliwości?... Jak świat światem, nie słyszano jeszcze podobnego bluźnierstwa!... I lękam się, czy bogowie nie pomszczą wyrządzonej sobie zniewagi... Patrokles grubo roześmiał się. - Dopóki śpię między Grekami, nie lękam się zemsty nocnych bogów... A gdy czuwam, nic mi nie zrobią dzienni... - Idź spać, idź... między twoich Greków, pijanico - rzekł Mentezufis - aby z twej winy na nasze głowy grom nie spadł... - Na twój, dusigroszu, ogolony łeb nie spadnie, bo będzie myślał, że to co innego!... - odparł nieprzytomny Grek. Lecz widząc, że książę nie daje mu poparcia, cofnął się do swego obozu. - Czy naprawdę - spytał Ramzes kapłana - czy naprawdę kazałeś, święty mężu, pobić jeńców wbrew mojej obietnicy, że otrzymają łaskę?... - Wasza dostojność nie byłeś w obozie - odparł Mentezufis - więc na ciebie nie spada odpowiedzialność za ten czyn. Ja zaś pilnuję się naszych praw wojennych, które nakazują tępić zdradzieckich żołnierzy. Żołnierze, którzy poprzednio służyli jego świątobliwości, a następnie połączyli się z nieprzyjaciółmi, mają być natychmiast zabijani - oto ustawa. - A gdybym ja był tutaj?... - Jako naczelny wódz i syn faraona, możesz zawieszać wykonywanie pewnych ustaw, których ja muszę słuchać - odparł Mentezufis. - Nie mógłżeś więc zaczekać do mego powrotu? - Ustawa każe zabijać n a t y c h m i a s t, więc spełniłem jej wymagania. Książę był tak oszołomiony, że przerwał dalszą rozmowę i udał się do swego namiotu. Tam dopiero upadłszy na fotel rzekł do Tutmozisa: - Ależ ja już dziś jestem niewolnikiem kapłanów!... Oni mordują jeńców, oni grożą moim oficerom, oni nawet nie szanują moich zobowiązań... Nic żeście nie mówili Mentezufisowi, kiedy kazał zabijać tych nieszczęsnych?... - Zasłaniał się prawem wojennym i nowymi rozkazami Herhora... - Ależ właściwie ja tu jestem wodzem, choć wyjechałem na pół dnia. - Wyraźnie zdałeś dowództwo w ręce moje i Patroklesa - odparł Tutmozis. - Gdy zaś nadjechał święty Mentezufis, musieliśmy mu ustąpić, gdyż jest wyższy od nas... Książę pomyślał, że jednak schwytanie Tehenny było okupione zbyt wielkimi nieszczęściami. Jednocześnie z całą siłą odczuł doniosłość przepisu, który nie pozwala wodzowi opuszczać wojska. Musiał w sobie przyznać, że nie ma słuszności, ale to jeszcze bardziej drażniło jego dumę i napełniało nienawiścią do kapłanów. "Otóż - mówił - jestem w niewoli pierwej nawet, nim zdążyłem zostać faraonem (oby mój świątobliwy ojciec żył wiecznie!). Więc już dzisiaj muszę zacząć wydobywać się z niej, a przede wszystkim - milczeć... Pentuer ma słuszność: milczeć, zawsze milczeć, a gniewy swoje jak drogocenne klejnoty składać w skarbcu pamięci. Dopiero, gdy zbierze się... O prorocy, wy mi wówczas zapłacicie!..." Nie pytasz, wasza dostojność, o rezultat bitwy? - spytał Tutmozis. - Aha, właśnie... Cóż jest? - Przeszło dwa tysiące jeńców, więcej niż trzy tysiące zabitych, a ledwie kilkuset uciekło. - Jakaż więc była armia libijska? - rzekł ździwiony książę. - Sześć do siedmiu tysięcy ludzi. - To być nie może... Czy podobna, aby w takiej potyczce zginęło prawie całe wojsko?... - A przecież tak jest, to była straszna bitwa - odparł Tutmozis. - Otoczyłeś ich ze wszech stron, resztę zrobili żołnierze, no... i dostojny Mentezufis... O takiej klęsce nieprzyjaciół Egiptu nie mówią nagrobki najsławniejszych faraonów. - Idź już spać, Tutmozisie, jestem zmęczony - przerwał książę czując, że pycha zaczyna mu bić do głowy. "Więc to ja odniosłem takie zwycięstwo?... Niepodobna!..." - pomyślał. Rzucił się na skóry, ale pomimo śmiertelnego znużenia zasnąć nie mógł. Dopiero czternaście godzin upłynęło od chwili, gdy wydał hasło rozpoczęcia bitwy... Dopiero czternaście godzin?... Niepodobna!... On wygrał taką bitwę?... Ależ on nawet nie widział bitwy, tylko żółty, gęsty tuman, skąd potokami wylewały się nieludzkie wrzaski. Oto i teraz widzi ów tuman, słyszy wrzawę, czuje spiekotę, a przecie żadnej bitwy nie ma... Potem zobaczył niezmierną pustynię, wśród której z bolesnym trudem posuwał się po piasku. On i jego ludzie mieli najlepsze konie z całej armii, a pomimo to pełzali jak żółwie... A co za spiekota!... Niepodobna, ażeby człowiek mógł wytrzymać taki żar... A oto zrywa się Tyfon, zasłania świat, pali, gryzie, dusi... Z figury Pentuera sypią się blade iskry... Nad ich głowami rozlegają się grzmoty, zjawisko, którego nie widział jeszcze nigdy... Potem cicha noc w pustyni... Pędzący gryf, ciemna sylwetka sfinksa na wapiennym wzgórzu... "Tylem widział, tylem przeżył - myśli Ramzes - byłem przy budowaniu naszych świątyń, a nawet przy urodzinach wielkiego sfinksa, który już nie ma wieku, i... to wszystko miałoby zdarzyć się w ciągu czternastu godzin?..." Jeszcze ostatnia myśl błysnęła księciu: "Człowiek, który tyle przeżył, nie może długo żyć..." Przebiegło go zimno od stóp do głów i - zasnął. Nazajutrz ocknął się w parę godzin po wschodzie słońca. Kłuły go oczy, bolały wszystkie kości, trochę kaszlał, ale umysł miał jasny i serce pełne odwagi. We drzwiach namiotu stanął Tutmozis. - Cóż?... - spytał książę. - Szpiegowie od granicy libijskiej przynoszą dziwne wieści - odparł ulubieniec. - Ku naszemu wąwozowi zbliża się wielki tłum, ale to nie jest wojsko, lecz bezbronni, kobiety i dzieci, a na ich czele Musawasa i najprzedniejsi Libijczycy... - Cóż by to znaczyło? - Widać chcą prosić o pokój. - Po jednej bitwie?... - zdziwił się książę. - Ale jakiej!... Przy tym strach mnoży w ich oczach nasze wojska... Czują się słabymi i lękają się najazdu i śmierci... Zobaczymy, czy to nie jest podstęp wojenny!... - odparł książę po namyśle. A jakże nasi? - Zdrowi, syci, napojeni, wypoczęci i weseli. Tylko... - No? - Patrokles umarł w nocy - szepnął Tutmozis. - Jakim sposobem?... - zawołał książę zrywając się. - Jedni mówią, że zapił się, drudzy... że to kara bogów... Twarz miał siną, a usta pełne piany... - Jak tamten niewolnik w Atribis, pamiętasz go?... Nazywał się Bakura i wpadł do sali uczty ze skargami na nomarchę... Rozumie się, że tej samej nocy umarł z pijaństwa!... Co?... Tutmozis spuścił głowę. - Musimy być bardzo ostrożni, panie mój... szepnął. - Postaramy się - odparł książę spokojnie. - Nie będę się nawet dziwił śmierci Patroklesa... Bo i co osobliwego może być w tym, że umarł jakiś pijaczyna, który obrażał bogów, ba!... nawet kapłanów... Ale Tutmozis w tych drwiących słowach odczuł groźbę. Książę bardzo kochał wiernego jak pies Patroklesa. Mógł zapomnieć wiele własnych krzywd, ale jego śmierci nie przebaczy nigdy. Przed południem do książęcego obozu nadciągnął z Egiptu świeży pułk tebański, a oprócz tego parę tysięcy ludzi i kilkaset osłów przyniosły wielkie zapasy żywności i namioty. Jednocześnie od strony Libii znowu nadbiegli szpiegowie donosząc, że banda ludzi bezbronnych, idących ku wąwozowi, wciąż powiększa się. Z rozkazu następcy gęste oddziałki jazdy we wszystkich kierunkach zbadały okolicę: czy nie ukrywa się gdzie nieprzyjacielska armia? Nawet kapłani wziąwszy ze sobą małą kapliczkę Amona weszli na szczyt najwyższego wzgórza i odprawili tam nabożeństwo. A wróciwszy do obozu zapewnili następcę, że wprawdzie nadciąga kilkutysięczny tłum bezbronnych Libijczyków, ale armii nie ma nigdzie co najmniej w trzymilowym promieniu. Książę zaczął się śmiać z raportu. - Mam dobre oko - rzekł - ale w takiej odległości nie dojrzałbym wojska. Kapłani naradziwszy się między sobą oświadczyli księciu, że jeżeli obowiąże się nie rozmawiać z ludźmi niewtajemniczonymi o tym, co zobaczy, przekona się, że można widzieć bardzo daleko. Ramzes przysiągł. wówczas kapłani ustawili na jednym wzgórzu ołtarz Amona i rozpoczęli modlitwy. A gdy książę umywszy się zdjął sandały i ofiarował bogu złoty łańcuch i kadzidło, wprowadzili go do ciasnej skrzyni, zupełnie ciemnej, i kazali patrzeć na ścianę. Po chwili zaczęły się pobożne śpiewy, w czasie których ukazało się na wewnętrznej ścianie skrzyni jasne kółko. Wnet jasna barwa zmętniała; książę zobaczył piaszczystą równinę, wśród niej skały, a przy nich azjatyckie placówki. Kapłani zaczęli śpiewać żywiej i obraz zmienił się. Było widać inny kawałek pustyni, a w niej tłum ludzi niewiększych od mrówek. Mimo to ruchy, ubiory, a nawet twarze osób były tak wyraźne, że książę mógł je opisać. Zdumienie następcy nie miało granic. Przecierał oczy, dotykał poruszającego się wizerunku... Nagle odwrócił głowę, obraz zniknął i została ciemność. Kiedy wyszedł z kaplicy, zapytał go starszy kapłan: - Cóż, erpatre, wierzysz teraz w potęgę bogów egipskich? - Zaprawdę - odparł - jesteście tak wielkimi mędrcami, że cały świat powinien wam składać ofiary i hołdy. Jeżeli w równym stopniu potraficie widzieć przyszłość, nic wam się nie oprze. Na te słowa jeden z kapłanów wszedł do kaplicy, zaczął się modlić i niebawem odezwał się stamtąd głos mówiący: - Ramzesie!... zważone są losy państwa, a zanim druga pełnia nadejdzie, zostaniesz jego władcą... - Bogowie!... - zawołał przerażony książę - azaliż ojciec mój jest tak chory?... Upadł twarzą na piasek, a jeden z asystujących kapłanów spytał go: czy nie chce jeszcze czego dowiedzieć się. - Powiedz, ojcze Amonie - odparł - czy spełnią się moje zamiary? Po chwili rzekł głos z kaplicy: - Jeżeli nie rozpoczniesz wojny ze Wschodem, będziesz składał ofiary bogom i szanował ich sługi, czeka cię długi żywot i pełne sławy panowanie... Po tych cudach, które zdarzyły się w jasny dzień, na otwartym polu, książę wzburzony wrócił do swego namiotu. "Nic nie oprze się kapłanom!..." - myślał z trwogą. W namiocie zastał Pentuera. - Powiedz mi, mój doradco - rzekł - czy wy, kapłani, możecie czytać w ludzkim sercu i odsłaniać jego tajemne zamiary? Pentuer potrząsnął głową. - Prędzej - odparł - człowiek dojrzy, co mieści się we wnętrzu skały, aniżeli zbada cudze serce. Ono nawet jest dla bogów zamknięte i dopiero śmierć odkrywa jego myśli. Książę głęboko odetchnął, ale nie mógł pozbyć się niepokoju. Gdy zaś ku wieczorowi trzeba było zwołać radę wojenną, zaprosił na nią Mentezufisa i Pentuera. Nikt nie wspominał o nagle zmarłym Patroklesie; może dlatego, że były pilniejsze sprawy. Przyjechali bowiem libijscy posłowie błagając w imieniu Musawasy o litość nad jego synem Tehenną i ofiarując Egiptowi poddanie się i wieczny spokój. - Źli ludzie - mówił jeden z posłów - oszukali naród nasz mówiąc, że Egipt jest słaby, a jego faraon cieniem władcy. Wczoraj jednak przekonaliśmy się, jak mocne jest wasze ramię, i poczytujemy za rzecz roztropniejszą poddać się wam i płacić daniny aniżeli narażać ludzi na pewną śmierć, a nasze majątki na zniszczenie. Gdy rada wojenna wysłuchała tej mowy, kazano Libijczykom wyjść z namiotu, a książę Ramzes wprost zapytał o zdanie świętego Mentezufisa, co nawet zdziwiło jenerałów. - Jeszcze wczoraj - rzekł dostojny prorok - radziłbym odrzucić prośbę Musawasy, przenieść wojnę do Libii i zniszczyć gniazdo rozbójników. Dziś jednak otrzymałem tak ważne wiadomości z Memfisu, że będę głosował za litością dla pokonanych. - Czy mój świątobliwy ojciec jest chory? - zapytał wzruszony książę. - Jest chory. Lecz dopóki nie skończymy z Libijczykami, wasza dostojność nie powinieneś o tym myśleć... A gdy następca smutnie spuścił głowę, Mentezufis dodał: - Muszę spełnić jeszcze jeden obowiązek... Wczoraj, dostojny książę, ośmieliłem się zrobić ci uwagę, że dla tak marnej zdobyczy, jak Tehenna, wódz nie powinien był opuszczać armii. Dziś widzę, że myliłem się: gdybyś bowiem nie schwycił, panie, Tehenny, nie mielibyśmy tak prędko pokoju z Musawasą... Mądrość twoja, naczelny wodzu, okazała się wyższą nad wojskowe ustawy... Księcia zastanowiła skrucha Mentezufisa. "Dlaczego on tak mówi?... - pomyślał. Widać nie tylko Amon wie, że mój świątobliwy ojciec jest chory..." I w duszy następcy znowu zbudziły się stare uczucia: pogarda dla kapłanów i - nieufność do ich cudów. "Więc nie bogowie wróżyli mi, że rychło zostanę faraonem, ale przyszła wiadomość z Memfisu i kapłani oszukali mnie w kaplicy. A jeżeli kłamali w jednym, kto zaręczy, że i te widoki pustyni ukazywane na ścianie nie były także oszustwem?..." Ponieważ książę ciągle milczał, co przypisywano jego smutkowi z powodu choroby faraona, a jenerałowie także nie śmieli odzywać się po stanowczych słowach Mentezufisa, więc radę wojenną ukończono. Zapadło jednomyślne postanowienie, ażeby wziąć jak największą daninę z Libijczyków, posłać im egipską załogę i - przerwać wojnę. Teraz już wszyscy spodziewali się, że faraon umrze. Egipt zaś, aby sprawić władcy przystojny pogrzeb, potrzebował głębokiego spokoju. Opuściwszy namiot rady wojennej książę spytał Mentezufisa: - Dzielny Patrokles zgasł tej nocy: czy, święci mężowie, myślicie uczcić jego zwłoki? - Był to barbarzyńca i wielki grzesznik - odparł kapłan. - Tak znakomite jednak oddał usługi Egiptowi, że należy zapewnić mu życie za grobem. Jeżeli więc pozwolisz, wasza dostojność, dziś jeszcze odeślemy ciało tego męża do Memfisu, ażeby zrobić jego mumię i odwieźć ją na wieczne mieszkanie do Tebów między królewskie przybytki. Książę zgodził się z ochotą, ale podejrzenia jego wzrosły. "Wczoraj - myślał Mentezufis gromił mnie jak leniwego ucznia, i jeszcze łaska bogów! że nie obił mi grzbietu kijem, a dziś przemawia do mnie jak posłuszny syn do ojca i prawie pada na brzuch swój. Nie jestże to znakiem, że do namiotu mego zbliża się władza tudzież godzina rachunku?..." Tak rozmyślając książę wzrastał w dumę, a serce jego wypełniał coraz silniejszy gniew przeciw kapłanom. Gniew tym gorszy, że cichy jak skorpion, który, ukrywszy się w piasku, jadowitym żądłem kaleczy nieostrożną nogę. Faraon II/20